<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, I Shrunk Your Parents by Annarchy21, DeathxReader_otp, Little_BookwormDKM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369602">Honey, I Shrunk Your Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarchy21/pseuds/Annarchy21'>Annarchy21</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathxReader_otp/pseuds/DeathxReader_otp'>DeathxReader_otp</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_BookwormDKM/pseuds/Little_BookwormDKM'>Little_BookwormDKM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Children, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust being a dumbass, Character Growth, Children, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Family, Flustered Alastor, I blame my coauthors, M/M, Marriage, Redemption, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was supposed to be fluff how did it end up like this, bad ideas all around, evil charlie, help them, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarchy21/pseuds/Annarchy21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathxReader_otp/pseuds/DeathxReader_otp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_BookwormDKM/pseuds/Little_BookwormDKM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shout out to  RealTypeTalks and Jakarva for the lovely Chalastor Children: Margret, Beatrice, and Franklin. </p><p>In a moment of boredom, Angel Dust reads from an ominous book from Charlie's library. Little did he know that this small action would have such large ramifications on the Magne-Dial family and their hotel family alike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Molly, Valentino/Margret Magne Dials, Vox/ Beatrice Magne Dials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqpyrusx/gifts">pqpyrusx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a one-shot and is now going to be longer than any of us could have possibly fathomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Angel watched the dainty hands of the grandfather clock in the corner of Charlie’s office tic his day away, he felt like his eyes were going to roll back in his head and not in a good way. They were all here because some dim-witted cock wart decided to throw a temper tantrum and wreck some shit. Honestly, they didn’t need a whole group brainstorming session to just whap the motherfucker over the head with some guilt-tripping and possibly a rolling pin to straighten everything out. </p><p>Angel studied the faces around the table, even the kids were there. Smiles #2 and #3 didn’t even fucking work here! True to the creepy fucks they were Frankie looked like any moment his eyes would look in two different directions and Bea looked on the verge of eating Niffty who was bouncing up and down in her seat. </p><p>Angel's chair scraping against the ground seemed to halt the conversation, Charlie turned to him, yellow eyes questioning. He forced a smile onto his face, but it was clear to see the annoyance behind it.</p><p>“Sorry toots,” he drawled, cocking his hip as he stepped away from the chair, “I need a breather.” </p><p>Her eyes widened in understanding as she nodded him off, turning back to the issue at hand. </p><p>Immediately his eyes caught onto a looming bookcase that stood largely in the dark corner of the room. </p><p>Running his fingers on the spines Angel randomly pulled one from the hundreds that packed the shelves, nearly coughing at the dust that came off of it. It was a strange-looking book to say the list, the cover seemed as if it was once a deep navy but was now a haunted-looking blue, so light in contrast with the deep reds and blacks of the room. As he flipped it open and skimmed the suspicious skin like pages he watched the words, they were written in no way he had ever seen, in patterns and swirls that covered every inch of the page. Some made images while others simply shrank as they neared the center as if the book didn’t want them to be read. </p><p>One page, in particular, caught his attention, it seemed as if it were the same symbol repeated over and over and over again until the very center of the page where a simple sentence was written in something akin to Spanish, or even Latin maybe? </p><p>“Oi, Charlie! What the hell does this mean?” </p><p>The sudden exclamation caught the room's attention, Charlie turned, cocking an eyebrow at the other demon.</p><p>“What does what mean,” she asked, resting an elbow on the desk in front of her. </p><p>“I don’ know some Latin bullshit or something,” he rolled his eyes briefly flashing the book at her. Missing how the blood drained from her face.</p><p> “Here, let me read it out-”</p><p>“Wait,” she squawked, lurching forwards towards the spider, Alastor on her heel,“Angel you don’t-”</p><p>“<em> Qui statim oblitus est eorum recordaberis amplius docuit eos. </em>”</p><p>Both Charlie and Alastor knocked the book out of his hand before the last syllable was uttered, in a flash of green light they both fell at Angel's feet with a sickening <em> thud </em>. </p><p>A growing horror-filled silence as everyone gazed upon the two still forms on the ground, seemingly fading away before everyone’s eyes. </p><p>“Mama! Papa!” Margret was the first to react, slipping out of her seat and falling to her knees next to her parents.</p><p>They weren’t dead, no, but there was something wrong—</p><p>Beatrice was next, flipping over the table and landing in a crouch next to her parents a snarl on her lips, “You fucking idiot, you turned them into <em> kids </em>!”</p><p>“I didn’t,” he exclaimed, “the book did!”</p><p>“Who was reading the book you fucking moron!” </p><p>Margret hurriedly wrapped her arms around her younger sister's torso, half to comfort her and half to stop her from lunging forward and ripping Angel Dust to shreds. </p><p>She could feel Bea relax under her grasp and smiled wider at the look that she sent her. </p><p>The moment, however, was ruined by Franklin who was now peaking over his sister at their parents laying on the floor. </p><p>His eyes widened as he stared down at the two, a grin of disbelief stretching across his face, “oh my god this is hilarious.” </p><p>Quickly squatting down next to his sisters he leaned in to get a closer look at the sleeping children, “Why are they so adorable? I mean, I get mom, but dad? Dad isn’t <em> cute </em>.”</p><p>His hand reached to poke one, only to be swatted by Maggie who gave him a hard look. He rolled his eyes, huffing as he sat on his haunches. </p><p>His eyes roamed the room before landing on the book, haphazardly thrown on the floor.</p><p>“Hey let’s just grab the book an-,” before he could finish his sentence a weight slammed him onto the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs.</p><p>“You dimwit that fucking book is how we got into this,” Beatrice growled from atop him.</p><p>“Okay I get it now get off me you fat whore I can barely breathe,” he made a show of wheezing, ignoring how a dial flickered in her eye for a moment. </p><p>“Fine,” she hummed, getting up and <em> accidentally </em>shoving Frankies face into the floor, earning an indignant yelp. </p><p>“Oops,” she said dryly, returning the bird Frankie sent her way. “Guys,” Maggie chided, “that’s not going to help anything, but Bea is right. We can’t touch it without putting ourselves at risk.” </p><p>“Well if we don’t touch the book how are we going to know what happened to them,” cut in Vaggie, her eyes boring into Angel who seemed to ignore her. </p><p>His eyes widened a bit, turning forward he opened his mouth only to be cut off, “oh no,” said Vaggie, pointing a finger at him, “we don’t need any more bright ideas from <em> you. </em>”</p><p>He grimaced, leaning away again and looking off to the side, lips pursed. </p><p>“Vag,” came a voice from the side, a single hand rested on the moth demon's shoulder and looking down at her wife, Molly shook her head. </p><p>“Pointing fingers,” she wrapped her hand around Vaggie’s, pulling it to her chest, “doesn’t solve anything.”</p><p>“Yeah!” quipped Angel from the side.</p><p>“Oh shut up Angie,” she smiled softly at Vaggie who smiled back. </p><p>“So,” Molly turned to the rest of the crew who had all gathered around the sleeping children, “what now.” </p><p>“The only thing we can do,” muttered Bea, “take them home.” </p><p>“Okay,” Margret huffed, leaning down to scoop up the children, marveling at how light they both were. </p><p>“I’ll take the kids, you two take everyone else.”</p><p>“Wait a second,” Frankie cut in, his brow knitting, “I’m no damn taxi, I wanna take mom!” </p><p>Bea face palmed in the background as Maggie turned to her little brother, cradling the children gently. </p><p>“I’m the least experienced with portals but the most with kids, it makes sense for me to take them.” </p><p>She flicked her eyes to Bea then everyone else.</p><p>“You two are adults, handle your responsibility,” and with that and was gone in a flash of red. </p><p>Beatrice stood, her dress swaying at her ankles, she stared down at her brother, eyebrow raised. </p><p>“See you soon,” she saluted mockingly, melting into shadows, sucking in both Nifty and Husk before they had a chance to protest. </p><p>“Bitch,” he growled at the receding shadows, a single tentacle whipped out and smacking him in the nose before zipping back into the shadows. </p><p>Maggie was first to arrive, gently laying down the children on the couch and laying a blanket atop their small forms. </p><p>Soon the rest of them began to show up around her in varying flashes of light. Quietly they all gathered around the couch that the two children lay on. </p><p>“Well,” Husk being the first to interject into the silence, “two of Hell’s most powerful beings are now children. What can we even do now.”</p><p>Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose, “Like any of us are supposed to know, you damn drunk! Will they have all their memories? Will they not know anything? We don’t know because this has never happened before.”</p><p>Molly just reached out and rubbed her wife’s back, “Darling, it’ll be fine! I know this is a big deal, but I’m sure it’ll all work out! We just have to be the ones to protect them for once.”</p><p>At this point, Nifty decided to speak up, “What does this mean for the rest of us though? Everyone here was under their protection…”</p><p>That was an uncomfortable question for the other demons in the room. The kids all knew that they could easily take care of themselves, but to take over and protect all of the territories and demons that were under their parents' umbrella was not going to be an easy task, even for all three of them together.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a slight stirring from the two children on the couch, watching carefully as Charlie sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely. She glanced around blearily before her eyes landed on Frankie and she held her arms out, a small pout on her face, “Aba.”</p><p>When no one moved, Charlie seemed to get slightly impatient, she reached her hands out to Frankie again, her voice rising, “Aba! Leharim!”</p><p>Bea pokes her brother rather harshly in the side, earning a quiet growl from him, “I think she wants you to pick her up, Frankie,”</p><p>Frankie walked toward his chibi mom, holding his arms out to her, to which she eagerly giggled, repeating the word she had said after waking, “Leharim!”</p><p>Maggie trotted forward, she simply couldn’t resist the adorableness of a 4-year-old Charlie, even if she had no clue what she was saying, “Mom, do you know any of us? We’re your family.”</p><p>Charlie just around suspiciously, the sleep leaving her eyes as she seemed to realize something, “Atah medaber shetuyott!” </p><p>Molly glanced around nervously, “Umm, does anyone know what the fuck she’s saying? It sounds like gibberish to me.” </p><p>Husk rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “If I’m right, I think she’s speaking in Hebrew. There used to be a Rabbi who lived down the street from me and he sounded like that.” </p><p>Frankie glanced down with a worried smile at his mother, “Okay, but why would she be speaking in Hebrew? The default language is usually English these days.”</p><p>Vaggie snapped, an idea coming to her, “Yeah, that’s true <em> now </em> , but remember who Lucifer and Lilith are. The Torah and the Bible were both originally written in <em> Hebrew </em>. That must be her first language.”</p><p>Everyone stopped to look at Charlie, who was gazing warily back at them. She had been silent other than the three times she had spoken. </p><p>Maggie took a deep breath, gathering her courage for what she had to do next, “I’ll call grandma Lilith. If anyone can help us fix this, and be a translator, it’s her.” She quickly separates herself, using her own hellphone to call her grandmother. She almost never did, so hopefully, Lilith would answer. </p><p>As Maggie called their grandmother, Bea approached her mother. She couldn’t help but reach out and squish her cheeks a bit, causing Charlie to giggle. Bea snickered, squishing them some more while making funny faces, “Ha, this is actually pretty fuckin’ cute. Is this why she always squished our cheeks when we were little?”</p><p>Hearing Charlie’s laughter, as always, seemed to lighten the air surrounding the group. </p><p>When Maggie came back moments later to see it all, she felt her smile soften, “Hey guys, grandma said she would be here in a moment. She just needs to cancel her plan—“</p><p>Suddenly the front door to the estate opened and Lilith, queen of Hell, strode in, her face a mask of calm, despite what Maggie knew to be otherwise.</p><p>Charlie immediately started trying to wiggle out of Frankie's grasp, grasping toward Lilith, “Ima!”</p><p>Lilith instantly smiles, gliding over easily and taking Charlie from Frankie's grasp before holding her over her head and rubbing her nose against Charlie’s, eliciting a cute giggle and squeals of delight, “Tinoqett!”</p><p>Placing Charlie on her hip, Lilith looks at the gathered individuals, “Alright. I need you to tell me everything that happened, and why my daughter is at an age again that she hasn’t been for over 2,100 years?</p><p>Angel was the one to explain what happened, “I didn’t mean to. Seriously. I was bored, an’ stupid, but I really didn’t mean to. I read this stuff from some book I found on one a’ Charlie’s shelves, and when her and Smiles smacked it outta my hands, there was this flash o‘ light. Next thing I know they was kids!”</p><p>Lilith looked uneasy, “I’ll need to see the actual book after Alastor wakes up and we can see if he remembers anything at all. If he is the same as Charlie and in his childhood state, then we will have to see if it is reversible. We can’t very well have two of Hell’s most powerful beings out of commission like this.”</p><p>Bea rolls her eyes, “Yeah. Bad for business. We get it.”</p><p>Maggie let out an exasperated sigh, “Bea!”</p><p>Bea crosses her arms, “What? It’s not like we didn’t <em> already </em> know that this is a fucking shitstorm!”</p><p>Maggie shook her head, “That doesn’t mean that you need to be such a Debbie downer about it! A little positivity goes a long way, you know.” Maggie chided. She sometimes wondered why she always had to be the mature one of her siblings. </p><p>Bea just scoffed before going over to the couch and seating herself next to her father. She couldn’t help but gaze down at him while tuning out the voices of the others. She had always looked up to her father. He was her hero, the center of her world growing up. He was so strong and nothing could ever hurt him. Nothing could hurt <em> her </em> as long as he was around. Seeing him so small, fragile, and virtually helpless was like the worst case of whiplash she had ever experienced. She had never even imagined that something like this could happen. She reached out, running a gentle finger through his too-long bangs, brushing them out of his closed eyes. She couldn’t stop the small smile. As much as she thought this was a horrible situation, she also couldn’t help how cute she found them. She had never seen baby pictures of either of her parents and now she gets to see what they looked like in person. Maybe Maggie was right. A little positivity. Not like she would ever actually tell her sister that she was right. </p><p>It looked like Charlie was getting a bit restless sitting on her mother’s hip, squirming and moving around so she could be let down. She looked absolutely adorable with her curled blond hair framing her chubby face and how her white dress shirt was draped around her tiny body. </p><p>Bea saw a spark of interest in her eyes as she noticed Alastor’s sleeping form. Did she recognize him? Maybe this meant they could solve this problem easier than they thought…</p><p>She tilted her head over curiously.</p><p>“Mey haadam hazeh?” She asked her mother, tugging lightly at her long purple dress. Pointing at the red-haired boy on the couch </p><p>Lilith giggled as she looked down at her tiny daughter “Hu ba’alekhe.” Charlie made a small gasp as she heard these words, eyes lighting up in excitement. She once again looked over at Alastor bouncing on her toes and holding her cheeks.</p><p>She walked over to the two of them, crouching down next to the couch as she peered over the side of the couch cushion. </p><p>“Ba’ali” she seemed to whisper to herself.</p><p>Bea sat forward, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She put a single finger to her lips and made a quiet shushing sound before pointing at Alastor and miming that he was sleeping. Charlie nodded, but also looked quite impatient.</p><p>Charlie wanted to meet her husband <em> now </em>. She couldn’t do that if he’s sleeping. She reached a pale hand over; her finger pointed and poked his nose lightly. Alastor shifted in his sleep, eyes scrunching. Charlie did it again, and this time it seemed to have done the trick. </p><p>Alastor began to sit up, one of his fists rubbing at his sleepy eyes. He yawned hugely, making sure to cover his mouth just like his momma always said. He blearily looked at his surroundings, noticing immediately all the other people around, but they didn’t look right to him. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed the strange girl staring at him. </p><p>She had a cute black button nose, large dark eyes, and she was looking at him like she had found something amazing. He couldn’t stop the small squeak that escaped him, hurriedly crawling towards the redhead sitting on the couch next to him that reminded him of his mother and curling up under her arm, desperate to hide himself from all of the eyes on him. </p><p>Bea was rather startled, she had never expected her father to be such a shy kid, nor did she expect him to run to <em> her </em> of all people for comfort. </p><p>Lilith glided forward, the clicking of her heels causing Alastor to peer out with one eye, most of his face still hidden from view in the side of Bea’s bossom, “Alastor, do you know anyone here?”</p><p>Of course, everyone was expecting Alastor to be the one able to communicate. He was American back when he was alive, and their first language had always been English. Imagine their surprise when Alastor glances up confusedly, and the only thing he can say are words that no one understands. </p><p>“Comment tu connais mon nom?” His voice was very small, a strange experience for all involved. </p><p>Vaggie couldn’t help her exasperation, “Come on! Do we really have to deal with <em> two </em> toddlers who don’t know any language that we can understand?!”</p><p>Her outburst startled Alastor once more, causing him to clutch at Bea’s shirt, hiding his full face once more. His ears were pinned back, and everyone close enough could hear a small whimper come from him. </p><p>Bea hesitated for a long moment before running her fingers through his hair again, trying to soothe whatever fear her father was experiencing. She glared at Vaggie, “Why the hell would you do that? Can’t you see he doesn’t know any of us you fucking twit?”</p><p>Lilith decided to sit on the couch, pulling Charlie into her lap to show Alastor that she didn’t mean any harm. She spoke to him lowly in the same language he had used, asking him if he knew anybody, or remembered anything that had happened before he was here. </p><p>He clutched onto Bea as he shook his head, he had no idea. He had gone to bed and woken up here, in a room full of strange people, a woman that looked a lot like his mother but not quite, and one very pretty girl that he was a little too shy to talk to. </p><p>Charlie cocked her head to the side as she studied her husband, all she could see of him was a head of hair and a single red eye; the rest was buried behind the red woman. </p><p>No that simply wouldn’t do. </p><p>Charlie squirmed a bit, pulling away from her mother’s lap before landing in the space between her mother and the other woman. Charlie sat there for a moment, staring at her husband who’s ears seemed to perk in her direction, pulling away the smallest bit to study her. Slowly she crawled forward, making sure that he knew she was coming. His eyes widened as they met her own and he pressed himself a bit closer against the woman. </p><p>“Al tideagu, ba’al ani peh 'akheshav,” she cooed to Alastor, even though her words meant nothing to him, her tone was welcoming. </p><p>He felt his fear ease a bit as she neared, her big yellow eyes a soft contrast with the looming creatures around him. She was like a doll he would see in the shop window, pale face framed by wavy blonde hair. </p><p>Reaching out Charlie put a hand on the boy's face and slowly pressed a kiss on his cheek like how she used to see her mother do with father. Charlie didn’t bother with all the eyes she suddenly felt on her, simply staring at <em> her </em> husband with a small smile. His face was painted a pretty shade of pink as his hand flew to where she had kissed him. Charlie stuck out her hand, a sharp-toothed smile on her face and to her delight he took it.</p><p>With a soft pull she guided him away from the woman, good, he was <em> Charlie’s </em>husband and she wanted him. As he fell away from her Charlie could finally see his full face, he was beautiful. </p><p>The smile on the girl's face was infectious, </p><p>The pretty girl placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him closer to the tall woman who spoke his tongue. Even though she was quite intimidating with her strangely colored eyes and large horns, her gaze was kind and comforting to him. And the way the pretty girl behaved around her, with casual love and affection further eased his nerves </p><p>“Zott ima sheli.”</p><p>“Je-je ne sais pas ce que tu dis...”</p><p>The girl looked questioningly at him, as she seemed to realize she did not understand his words as well. She looked over to the tall lady, speaking to her again in unfamiliar words</p><p>“Tigerom lo lehavinn, Ima.”</p><p>“Salute Madame,” he murmured, his prior shyness suddenly gripping him again as the woman smiled down at him.</p><p>“Bonjour Alastor, j’mapple Lilith,” she nodded her head at the little girl who looked at him with deep satisfaction, “elle s’appelle Charlotte, c’est ta femme.”</p><p>Alastor's eyes widened as a blush once again washed over his face, he glanced over at the girl beside him. </p><p>
  <em> She was his wife? </em>
</p><p>A large smile pulled at his lips as he took a clumsy bow, kissing her hand like he had seen papa do to mama before. </p><p>“Salute Charlotte! J’mapple Alastor!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor's fears were now somewhat subsided with the calming presence of his wife and Mrs. Lilith, but that also meant he was much more aware of several changes in his body.<br/>
He noticed a deep red shirt practically drowned him in how large it was. Bunching up the fabric to properly use his hands, he observed that they were no longer its normal nut brown color, but black as soot. Not only that, but his fingernails were rather beastly, sharpened, thicker, and harder than they had been before he had woken up. Mama would have never allowed him to become this unkempt.</p><p>Beatrice saw a look of confusion on her father’s young face. Face scrunching up at the sight of his demonic features, yet another realization dawned on her.</p><p>“Guys, dad doesn’t know he’s a demon or that he’s in hell,” Bea said, horror falling into her voice. </p><p>Alastor could feel his panic returning, what had happened to him? Why did he look like this - he felt a movement on his head. Reaching his hands up, Alastor felt two large furry things at the top of his scalp. It was too firm to simply be hair tufts, in fact it felt similar to his neighbor’s cat’s ears. As he heard the crinkle of his hair being ruffled, he was disturbed by the fact that the sounds of it registered at the top of his head. His fingers rushed to the sides of it, Alastor could feel his breath quickening, he could barely draw enough air into his lungs, his ears were not there. Wait no, the furry things were his ears.</p><p>They picked up on every sound in the room twitching in every direction as he heard multiple voices speaking in languages he could not understand.</p><p> It was all so loud, too loud, he pressed down on his ears to block it out but it was too much. He curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut in the hopes that he’d wake up in his normal body. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He just wanted Mama, he wanted her kind brown eyes and her sweet voice to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be ok. Where was Mama?!</p><p>Lilith observed the situation with worry, she tried speaking to Alastor in his language, but not even that was able to get through to him. The tiny child now had tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly, fear in his small voice. Charlotte had tried to hug the poor lad but he had violently jerked back and had fallen to the floor. This had seemed to cause even more panic to Alastor as he noticed the deer hooves at the end of his legs. A sharp scream pierced the air and a stream of jumbled french poured from his mouth. </p><p>Lilith looked at Charlotte in that moment, seeing how befuddled she was observing her husband panic in such a way, after all why would her husband be fearful of his-oh no. It had been so long since that time, but now, oh dear…</p><p>Lilith swiftly picked the boy up in her arms despite his fearful struggles, “Beatrice,” she turned to her youngest granddaughter, “I need you to please come with me.” </p><p>And with that, the two had rushed off to a separate room in the hopes of finally calming him down in privacy. </p><p>…</p><p>“Well that was a fucking disaster.” Angel interjected into the tense silence of the room, crossing a pair of arms over his chest and another pair settled on his seemingly nonexistent hips. </p><p>“Thank you for stating the obvious jackass, if only we weren’t in this situation to begin with!” Vaggie yelled from across the room. </p><p>“I already said I was fuckin’ sorry, what else do ya want me to do!” he responded angrily, but at the same time, he could feel a heavy pit in his stomach as he thought of the sheer terror on the tiny child. Those deep red eyes overcome with fear as he tried to comprehend the punishment that he had been sentenced to in hell. </p><p>Angel had never once seen alastor cry in the centuries he had known him. Hell, he had never even seen the guy frown. But this wasn’t the Alastor he had known, this was a small child, lost and confused in a strange place, where not even his own body was familiar to him. It would be anyone’s nightmare. But this was hell, and this was their reality. You die, and when you wake up nothing is as you knew it before.</p><p>“I sure hope the kid’s alright…” he sighed, shoulders slumping</p><p>A high pitched voice entered the conversation with Charlie tugging at the leg of her son’s onesie, speaking rapidly in Hebrew and a look of worry on her face.</p><p>“Mah qorah!? Lamah meshakhererim ett ba'ali kal kakhe mefakhed!?! Tagid li!”</p><p>Wonderful, we still have another panicked toddler on our hands and not even the benefit of a translator in the room. </p><p>Her big eyes looked like they were about to fill with tears and her lip began wobbling with the build up of sobs about to pour out. Franklin picked her up in a rush to stop it, patting her back awkwardly and bouncing his legs like he saw some women do on tv. </p><p>It was all for naught unfortunately, as it appeared the lack of comforting words she could understand were not able to calm her down effectively. </p><p>Everyone could observe the panic in the wendigo as the crying refused to let up. His eyes looked around the room, pleading to one of the others to take charge of the situation. </p><p>“Husk, you’re basically a stuffed animal, why don’t you take her,” Franklin held the child out to the cat in desperation.</p><p>“The fuck did you just call-ugh, whatever will get her to shut up,” he retracted his claws, holding his hands out to take her, that i, until the girl tended suddenly. Her sobbing stopped for just a brief second as she observed him, eyes flashing red as she made a harsh swipe against his arm with her clawed fingers. </p><p>“Ow! What the fuck!?” He yelled out his hand pressing down on the stinging, opened flesh. Everyone stared in confusion at the scene, not quite comprehending the reason for the girls violent reaction. They did not have time to focus on this however, as the girl once more curled up against her son’s chest, her tears and whimpering loud as ever</p><p>“Mags, please take her! I got no fucking clue what I’m doing right now!” Frankie begged his sister, permanent smile straining as his tiny mother soaked the fabric of his onesie with her tears.</p><p>Maggie trotted over to her younger brother, holding her arms out to take the sobbing girl. She carefully held her close, tucking her head just underneath her chin, and gently petting her soft baby curls. Just as she remembered mama doing for her when she was little. The hum of a lullaby formed in her throat, it’s soothing melody weakening the heavy cries wracking through the girl. </p><p>“You’re a fucking miracle worker, Mags.” Her brother sighed in relief as the blubbering stopped and Charlie layed lax against her daughter’s warmth. </p><p>“I try my best,” she smiled at the compliment,”I’m gonna go get her dressed, she can’t keep running around in her old dress shirt. I think I have some old outfits stored away in my closet that she can wear.”</p><p>And with that the last of the children was out of their hair for the time being.</p><p>…</p><p>Once Margaret was within the pale pink walls of her room, she let out a sigh of exhaustion that had been building up with her since the events of this morning. Using the hand that wasn’t holding Charlie she ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her temples to ease the headache that she was getting.</p><p>‘Get a hold of yourself Maggie, you’re the oldest, you have to be the most mature, you can get through this’</p><p>She walked over to the large bed in the back of the room, attempting to lay her mother onto the soft pink and white striped comforter.  She needed to go scavenge through the back of her closet. For as tidy as she maintained her room, the clothing was from several centuries before and likely became lost in the boxes of other belongings she’d stored away. So this could take a bit of time. And it was taking even more time now that she tried prying Charlie’s tiny fingers out of their grip on her sweater.</p><p>“Mo-Charlie, please let go, I need to get you some clothes, I promise it will only be a bit…” she didn’t know why she was talking to her, her mother had likely never been spoken to in English before today, and she didn’t know one lick of Hebrew.</p><p>When she had finally managed to separate Charlie from her body, walking over to the closet, her ears twitched towards the noise of the small girl's feet padding across the hardwood floor, following her. </p><p>“Alright then, I guess you can help me sort through all of these,” she sighed in defeat, holding a hand out to her de-aged mother.<br/>
….<br/>
With the stress of the two children now gone, the party gathered in the living room of the Magne-Dials estate, calmly discussing how to best proceed with their current predicament.</p><p>Oh if only.</p><p>Nifty could currently be observed frantically cleaning everything in sight. Despite the state of the house being perfectly clean in its own right. But that mattered little to the cockroach demoness, as she tried to deal with the overwhelming amount of stress building inside of her.</p><p>For the time being they ignored the behavior, deep knowledge of her habits of interrupting their conversations with inane comments</p><p>“Guys, what are we gonna do?” Vaggie spoke up, her fingers raking through her hair almost painfully. hands.</p><p> “We don’t know how long this is gonna last, or how long Charlie and Al are gonna be out of commission,” said Molly, crossing her arms, a frown set on her face.</p><p>Vaggie nodded her head.</p><p> “They’re in charge of 3 major territories and if the two are gone too long it’s gonna arouse suspicion to the blood sucking leeches that are the overlords,” her voice grew bitter as she spoke, raising at ‘Overlords’. </p><p>“Well obviously we’re gonna have to keep quiet on this, if anyone manages to find out that some of the most powerful demons in hell are helpless fuckin kids, we are fucked,” said Husk with a wayward wave of his claw. </p><p>“We could say they’re out on vacation?” Franklin suggested offhandedly. </p><p>Everyone turned to give him a dry look. </p><p>“You were dropped too many times as a child, weren’t ya, kid?” Husk snarked dryly. </p><p>“That is besides the point!” The blonde replied with indignation. </p><p>“You do realize that still essentially means they’re gone and thus the territories will be up for grabs? And besides, where the fuck would they go that they wouldn’t immediately be spotted by people?” Vaggie’s frown deepened as Molly shifted, resting one of her hands on the smaller demon's shoulder, and using the other to rub up and down her arm.</p><p>Angel shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms as he looked everywhere but the somber faces that surrounded him. </p><p>Molly noticed her brother’s guilt ridden expression from her place next to her wife. Squeezing the grey shoulder in her hand, she gathered vaggie’s attention with a tilt of her head in the direction of the distressed spider. </p><p>“Anthony, you really shouldn’t blame yourself, you didn’t know. It’s just a really shitty situation” Molly walked up to her brother, placing her first pair of arms on his shoulders</p><p>“I mean technically speaking, the blame really should go towards ange-“ Frankie interrupted her before a beer bottle shattering near his head cut him off.</p><p>“You may be my nephew, but don’t think I won’t shank your ass for being a little shit,” husk glared at him</p><p>“Noted!” He said, eyes widened in surprise<br/>
“And look on the bright side, Charlie and Al are both pretty cute at this age, dontcha’ think!” Molly added awkwardly hoping to ease some of the tension in the room</p><p>“That’s true, Al doesn’t seem that psychotic right now, and Charlie is Charlie, they can’t be that bad to take care of for the time being” he chuckled lightly at the last part, some of the weight in his stomach finally lifting.</p><p>“Is she though? What about that swipe she took at Husk?” Vaggie brought up, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in confusion and worry</p><p>“Kid was stressed, maybe she was only comfortable around the kids because they looked like her and her parents?” Angel argued, looking over at husk as he nursed the wound</p><p>“Well I ain’t fucking holding her again if this is the shit I get for it,” he fumed, taking the bandages handed to him by Molly.</p><p>“It’s Charlie, guys c’mon, there’s no one in hell sweeter than that kid, we’re gonna be just fine!” the spider demoness said optimistically. </p><p>This feeling would not last long it seemed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations</p><p>“Mah qorah!? Lamah meshakhererim ett ba'ali kal kakhe mefakhed!?! Tagid li!”</p><p>“What’s going on!? Why is my husband so scared?! Tell me!”</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didn't notice they are married.</p><p>Translations:<br/>“Aba! Leharim!” - "Daddy! Up!"<br/>“Atah medaber shetuyott!” - "You're talking crazy!"<br/>“Ima!” - "Mama!"<br/>“Tinoqett!” - "Babygirl!"<br/>“Mey haadam hazeh?” - "Who is that?"<br/>“Hu ba’alekhe.” - "He is your husband"<br/>“Ba’ali” - "My husband"<br/>“Comment tu connais mon nom?” - "How do you know my name"<br/>“Al tideagu, ba’al ani peh 'akheshav,” - "It's alright husband, I'm here now"<br/>"“Zott ima sheli” - "This is my mother"<br/>“Je-je ne sais pas ce que tu dis...” - "I-I don't know what you're saying"<br/>“Tigerom lo lehavinn, Ima” - "Mama, make him understand me"<br/>“Bonjour Alastor, j’mapple Lilith,”  - "Hello Alastor, my name is Lilith"<br/>“elle s’appelle Charlotte, c’est ta femme.” - "this is Charlotte, she is your wife"<br/>“Salute Charlotte! J’mapple Alastor!” - "Hello Charlotte! I am Alastor!"</p><p> </p><p>Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome! We'd love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>